The Real Story of Kemical X
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: Everyone wonders who and what came of the name Kemical X. This is the story behind it all. A girl who was once a hero, turning villain.


_This fanfiction is influenced by Maroon 5's Daylight. I do not own these precious characters, but boy...do I wish. _

It had been love at first sight. At least it had been, for the thief of the night. X had watched her. Thought about her. Tonight was the night. He was going to see her, spend time with her. He already had it planned out. He had worked with every bad guy in town. He'd pulled a few favors, just to get this night. The first night in weeks, that the Titans didn't have to save the day. A night for them all to relax. And they had done just that.

Cyborg had already ordered pizza, and Beast Boy was getting the Gamestation ready. Raven was meditating in her room, trying to get as much time in as possible. Robin was trying not only to impress himself, but Starfire. He had been working out for the past hour and she came in every now and then to check on him.

"You ok?" She asked, throwing him his towel. He laughed.  
"Meh, Batman's trained me for longer than this." Starfire nodded and turned around.  
"I hate to leave, but I must clean myself." With that she was gone. The door shut. He didn't even bother following. He wasn't about to risk Star thinking he was some kind of pervert. As she did her business, Cyborg called Robin down to the common room to grab some pizza. It wasn't the best post-work out snack, but it was something. As he went downstairs, he saw a shadowy figure go by. Raven, more than likely.

Starfire wasn't used to lying. After all, she'd been pretty honest about a lot after admitting her feelings to Robin in Tokyo. But as of late, something had changed inside. They were already back to that point of friends again. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her being an alien...or if their lives were just too complicated to stay together. So, they had broke it off. They still cared for the other, but they'd already went their separate ways. And tonight was no exception. She had already planned a night with some boy she'd met at her favorite pizza place. He knew she was an alien, but he wasn't going to judge her. He knew she was a superhero, and he was just a simple kid. Nothing more.

She'd gone so far as to let him call her 'Kori'.

* * *

Red X had already dawned on his new outfit of the night. Street clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans and black and red jacket. He couldn't resist irony. His dark hair was messy, and his grey eyes had a mission. His glasses lay on his nightstand, picking them up before he went out of his bedroom. It was either that, or wear his last pair of contacts. He needed those for the mask though. He appeared to be in his twenties, but a flag on his door said otherwise. It had one of the many Jump City high school logos on it, and underneath read "Class of 2013". He shut the door, looking down the narrow hallway before seeing a woman in the kitchen. She sat at the dining room table, looking over some papers. She had bright green eyes and dark curly hair. He saw her wheelchair had been abandoned for a chair, but didn't question her. His mom had made it clear she liked to be as normal as possible.

"Going out again?" Her voice was sweet.  
"Yeah...date..." He looked nervous, but she just kept that same face.  
"Son...you will do just fine!" She touched his elbow, and he finally gave in, smiling back at her.  
"I don't know, mom. She seems...she's outta my league, y'know?" His hand scratched the back of his head.  
"Xachery. Your father was out of my league. He loved me anyways. And if he were around, he would tell you he's proud of you. I'm happy that you're finally getting to know more people." His mother beckoned him to come over and they embraced for a moment. X sighed, thinking about his father. His mom never brought him up unless it was important.

"You're right mom. Thanks." With that, he let his mother go, kissed her cheek goodbye, and was out the door. "Sorry mom...I can't be late!" She watched him leave and wheeled herself into the living room, watching him go off onto the road in his little car. "_Be safe_." She whispered.

His car wasn't much. X had always wanted a sports car. Right before his dad died, he got him an Eclipse. It was used, but he didn't care. He was thankful both his parents got him a car to drive to school. And now, he was using it to take the girl of his dreams on a date. Star had told him to meet her at the pizza place. He knew why: she didn't want them all snooping into her new love life.

* * *

Back at the Tower, she was getting herself ready. She wasn't going to wear her purple outfit. People would follow her around more if she did that. She instead, attempted to blend in with the crowd and wore the 'earth clothes'. She had very little clothes, since she never got to use them much. Maybe he would help her pick some new ones out. But for now, she wore some light brown pants and a green tank top. She thought about wearing her jacket, but the past few nights had been extremely warm. She decided against it and went downstairs. That's when she realized...she hadn't prepared her plan on what to tell the team.

"Oh wow. Star you're lookin' good. Where you goin'?" Cyborg laughed and watched everyone's faces. Raven was tuning everyone out but she did look up at Starfire once, giving her a universal sign of 'good luck' with her eyes. Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg. "Dude, who are you going out with!?"

"I wish to go out and look around. Since we are not busy, I would like to go do the shopping. I decided not to bother you all into it, since Raven does not approve of shopping and you are boys. I am afraid of...'the looks' everyone will make." It was a bad lie, since she knew one of them would stalk her. Knowing Robin, he'd already placed a tracker on her purse or something.  
"Alright, little lady. But remember: we're your friends. Even if Raven hates shopping, she does it because it makes you happy. And we still enjoy going with you. But we understand..." Cyborg's voice got quieter, "it's bad enough people think you're a sex object..."  
"What was that, Cyborg?" She said, turning to face him.  
"Oh, nothing." With that she fly off to the exit of the building and was on her way.

~  
**New story, new idea. Like it? Hate it? Lemme know. I missed you all!**


End file.
